fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fanten Expo/Keyhole Gaming
Welcome to Keyhole Gaming official presentation for Fantendo World '13, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Table Of Contents' ' 1. Pokémon Extreme Rumble 2. MegaMan ONline 3. Capcom vs. Sega: Battle of the Century 4. Digimon Revolution 5. D-Zolt and Volt: Lightning Strikes Twice 6. Keyhole Zombies 7. Mario: The Alternate World ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Pokémon Extreme Rumble Welcome to our first conference in Fantendo World '13. The first game that we will show is Pokémon Extreme Rumble, the next generation of Pokémon Rumble series. It will feature all 649 Pokémons, and will be more based on the first game on the franchise. The players now can level up their Pokémons and evolve them, by going to the Evo Cave at the hub. The players can also evolve by trading Pokémons and battle on the World Battle Royale. Other new addition is that, every time you level up your rank you gain access to new areas with other Pokémons, items and etc.! Also, there's daily challenges that gives you money and items, and sometimes new Pokémons. Pokémon Extreme Rumble is coming August 9, exclusively for the EXGamer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MegaMan ONline MegaMan ONline is an upcoming reboot of the MegaMan series. It will be a MMO with gameplay elements from the MegaMan series and new additions. The players can play as Mega Man, Protoman, Bass, Zero and pretty much every other character from the Classic series. The player needs create their own factions, by making at least 5 players join your army, the army have several ranks and their objective is to defeat other factions. There's also the exploration areas that the players can visit to find items, bosses and other stuff. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capcom vs. Sega: The Battle of the Century The first Capcom vs. Sega game, there's going to be 60 characters, 30 characters for each side. There's going to be also the Crossover Fusion move, where all the characters fuses together to deliver the final blow. The game uses 2.5D graphics and the game will feature 4 vs. 4 battles. Also, guest characters will appear in different versions of the game. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Digimon Revolution The first Digimon game to be released for the Nintendo 3DS and EXGamer, the game features elements from Digimon World Championship and Digimon Dusk & Dawn. The player can have a team of 3 Digimons to fight against the other Digimons. The player have free control of the Digimons during battles, the Digimons have two offensive and two defensive attacks, the player can control only one Digimon per time, to switch between them, the player just needs press a button. The players also have the chance to meet the characters from the anime series. The Digivolution is more complex than the previous games, there's some Digimons that only needs a high enough level to evolve (Agumon > Greymon), however some needs special conditions to digievolve to a certain Digimon (Greymon > MetalGreymon -Virus-, to do this, the player needs a Greymon, infected with DigiVirus, with Attack higher than Defense and digievolve him in Virus Waters) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ D-Zolt and Volt: Lightning Strikes Twice Our crossover between D-Zolt series and Volt series, created by Fantasize Studios. The game will feature several levels from the previous D-Zolt and Volt levels, and also several features from the previous games. The player can play as Zap and Volt, and also Gap, Cyro, Torchey and Aero in certain levels. Zap's gameplay will be more like his gameplay in D-Zolt 4, where Zap's attacks changes depending where he is, an example, when he is on a fire place, he will attack with fire. Volt's gameplay will be more based on the 3D titles of the franchise, where he can posseses Grunts and gain their powers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Keyhole Zombies The first crossover between all series of Keyhole Gaming, and will feature Zombies. A infectation in the Keyverse made the entire universe of the Keyverse being destroyed and creating one place, the Eramthigm Planet, a planet where the infectation started, the heroes now needs to destroy the core of the infectation and make the Keyverse appears again. The game feature a level system, at start, the player stars with three invetory slots for weapons, healing and other stuff, when the player levels up, new slots and weapons appears, also new campaign maps. Each character have their own ability that can be used on battle, example, Zap can paralyze some enemies, Nist can light up some places and more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mario: The Alternate World If Mario never saved the princess? What would happen to the Mushroom Kingdom? Mario is send to an alternate world where he lost the battle against Bowser and has been killed by him, making the Mushroom Kingdom enter in a chaos state, now Mario needs to collect all the 8 Esmeralds of Balance to make the Mushroom Kingdom back to normal. Mario: The Alternate World is a Role-Playing Game, but not like the Mario & Luigi series or the Paper Mario series, it uses the Ruby Engine, the same engine used in games like Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy. It is a turn-based RPG. The player can also do Duo, Triple Moves, those moves needs a certain ability and a partner. Mario can also do another quests, there's two types of quests: The Main Quests and the Optional Quests, that the name says by itself. Category:Fantendo World '13